


It Became A Pastime

by aidennestorm



Series: Daddy's Calling [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Era, Chair Sex, Come Eating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidennestorm/pseuds/aidennestorm
Summary: His eyes flick to the door, the key jammed into its keyhole. Locked. It always is, for Hamilton ensures it.Years from now, Hamilton will feel helpless to stop his dalliance with Miss Maria Reynolds-- but in the present, Washington sets the precedent on helplessness.(Like father, like son.)





	It Became A Pastime

“Sir.”

Washington refuses to startle, resolutely remains attentive to his parchment. Such address—coy, enticing, coercive, concealed by a veneer of respect—belongs to one man only. “I have no need of you tonight,” he cautions. No pleasantries. No warmth.

“So you claim. Yet…” He senses the shift in the air, the very moment when Hamilton steps closer. Too close. “Here I am.”

His eyes flick to the door, the key jammed into its keyhole. Locked. It always is, for Hamilton ensures it. And because the night’s conclusion is inexorable, unchanging, he steels himself and meets Hamilton’s gaze unflinchingly. “Do you enjoy goading me, Hamilton?” His words are forceful though his throat is thick.

Hamilton smiles slowly. Sly. Secret. “I seem to make it a habit, sir.”

It feels like the impact of a bullet—the tear through his gut, the shock of the impulse to seize Hamilton’s shoulders and shake him, slam his head into the nearest wall, shove him to the ground and fuck—

No.

No. _No._

And Hamilton, damn him, _knows_. He saunters forward, hips swaying, steps sure. “Your Excellency will be pleased to note that I prepared for our meeting.”

When Hamilton rounds the desk, Washington notices his boots are already off, undoubtedly quietly discarded in the moments he hovered before Washington unacknowledged. After giving a pointed, suggestive glance, his eyes roving down and back up the length of Washington’s taut form, Hamilton undresses from the waist down—brisk in his determination but slow enough to flaunt, to tease. When his breeches drop to the floor, stepped out of and forgotten, Hamilton’s cock is hard, curved and obscene under his shirt.

For a moment, as Hamilton takes another step, Washington forgets how to breathe, forgets how to speak, his tongue heavy and useless. Hamilton is silent, too, but not tense. Appraising. Anticipatory. His hands are steady but nimble when he undoes Washington’s breeches, only leaving enough room to pull his cock free. And he is already hard because how could anyone see such a wanton display of flesh and remain unmoved? But Hamilton’s touch is enough to make him _want_.

He tries to turn his mind to something else. _Anything_ else. Rachel’s face, foggy with the erosion of time and distance. He imagines her heartbreak, if she were to see her son—

_Our—_

_No._ Even though he does not allow himself to complete the thought, it lurks, slipping into the dark recesses of his mind. And because Hamilton is nothing if not wily, quicker than he can protest, quicker than he can move, Hamilton takes advantage of the distraction and straddles Washington’s lap, thighs bracketing his. With only a seductive quirk to his lips he lowers himself down, down—

He bites back an instinctive groan because Hamilton _is_ prepared, slick yet tight around his cock and the arousal burns hotter than his shame, his dismay—

And Hamilton’s mouth, wicked and cunning, sucks bruises into his neck, and his desire storms through him, almost uncontrollable. His hands tighten on the arms of his chair. He tries—oh, he _tries_ —to remain still. To let this happen around him, to him, without him.

But his hands twitch to touch, to _take_ , and Hamilton notices, as he always does. _I cannot escape you_ , he thinks wildly, even as Hamilton rides him like he was born for only this moment, like the slide of Washington’s cock inside him is his only reason for existing. “Please, sir,” Hamilton gasps, low and trembling. “I am yours, Your Excellency, _please_ —”

He is lost. So lost. He twists one hand in Hamilton’s hair, pulling it free from its queue and leaving his fingers tangled in the dark curls. Hamilton moans, and with his other hand he grasps Hamilton’s ass, dragging him closer. “If you are truly mine you would obey me,” Washington snaps as he thrusts, a hard jerk of his hips, and Hamilton’s mouth falls open. “You would not—we would not—”

Words abandon him and he thrusts again, _again_. He feels the rhythm of Hamilton stroking himself, sees Hamilton’s cock leaking and flushed, hears Hamilton keening brokenly, “ _Sir_ ,” and his release drowns him, claims him. He spills into Hamilton, who comes shortly after with a small cry, head tilted back, releasing into his own waiting hand. When his hips still, he meets Washington’s eyes unreservedly as his hand raises to his mouth, his tongue peeking out from between his lips to clean every drop of seed.

Washington’s stomach turns but he is mesmerized. When he finishes, Hamilton slowly raises himself off his cock but settles back onto his lap. Seed trickles down Hamilton’s thigh, slowly dripping onto Washington’s breeches, and Washington is paralyzed. Guilty. Sickened. Hamilton beams at him, sated and satisfied, and he thinks despairingly _I am outmaneuvered, I am powerless, you will be the death of me—_

_You will be the death of us both._

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the [accompanying filk](https://walkerstormfanworks.tumblr.com/post/160752616095/aidennestorm-here-i-present-the-secret-daddys)! This oneshot was originally posted on my tumblr and updated slightly since that time. Find me on [my tumblr](aidennestorm.tumblr.com) or at [walkerstormfanworks](walkerstormfanworks.tumblr.com) (my collaboration blog with walkerbaby)!


End file.
